UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando las preguntas son correctas y las respuestas dolorosas?


**UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:**

James: Todos

Sirius: Los personajes

Remus: De esta historia

Ly: …………… (Babeando)

James: Ejem… Son de la grandiosa

Sirius: Inteligente… (claro, me creo n.n)

Remus: E inigualable

Ly: …………… (Sigue babeando)

James, Sirius y Remus: **J.K Rowling!**

Ly: (Despertando) Oigan… esa era mi parte!

James: Lo siento preciosa, pero estabas muy ocupada admirando mi belleza (sonrío)

Ly:………………

Sirius: O.o Se quedo callada…

Ly: ME DIJO PRECIOSA! (le salen estrellitas y corazoncitos de los ojos) Me dijo preciosa… me dijo preciosa… me dijo preciosa…

Remus: Ejem… Mejor a lo que vamos…

Sirius, James y Remus: EL FIC!

**O.o-o.O**

Era el almuerzo… por lo que el alumnado completo estaba reunido en el Gran Comedor… Ruido de platos, cucharas… vasos y cuchicheos rodeaban ese ambiente feliz, alegre y majestuoso del castillo Hogwarts, de magia y Hechicería.

Era una época gloriosa… todos eran felices, la gente no se preocupaba por nada… todos eran tranquilos… serenos…

**-**SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

OK, casi todos eran tranquilos y serenos…

**-**REMUS J. LUPIN!

Me doy… nadie es tranquilo y pacifico… mucho menos con 4 chicos que son la revolución en dicho colegio, esos seres que hacían la vida en Hogwarts mas llevadera… ellos son Remus J. Lupin, Sirius Orión Black y James Potter, bueno, se dice que hubo un cuarto chico llamado algo de Peter o Pater o algo así, pero en este corto fic no lo mencionaremos porque no es de importancia y me cae mal (mas por ser un traidor asesino de hombres guapos… mmm… me pregunto… ¿habrá sido gay? O.o… Por eso traiciono a mi Jamsie Poo T.T. ¿no creen? Puede ser… XD, ejem… continuo). En fin, todos estaban en el centro del universo, es decir, de su universo, por lo que era el gran comedor.

El alegre ambiente del comedor fue brutalmente interrumpido por un grupo de 5 chicos que entraban en ese momento… era gracioso, pues el llamado Remus Lupin entraba corriendo en el comedor, donde sabía estaría a salvo bajo la protección de famoso y preferido director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledor, y no es que Remus no pudiera defenderse solito… pero lo que hizo era realmente grave… al menos ante los ojos de dos personitas, una de ellas, la que le gritaba y la segunda, la que le gritaba al que le gritaba, O.o… extraño… lo se… pero así era… estos tres eran seguidos de una parejita bastante acaramelada, esa pareja que había dado mucho de que hablar en los últimos meses por su tan esperada, pero no dejaba de sorprender relación… digo… ¿Quién imaginaria que Lily "odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Potter, hasta el aire que respira" Evans y James "vivo en Lilylandia" Potter terminarían realmente juntos, felices y vivamente enamorados?... Nadie… bueno… solo James estaba convencido que eso sucedería… pero eso no cuenta. El caso es que entraban como siempre llamando la atención, James, quien mantenía abrazada a Lily de la cintura reía de la situación, al igual que Lily, es que era muy gracioso…

**-**REMUS! NO HUYAS!

**-**SIRIUS ORION BLACK! NO HUYAS COBARDE!

**-**NO HUYO! NO VES QUE INTENTO ALCANZAR A ESTE… ESTE SER QUE DICE LLAMARSE MI AMIGO?

**-**LO ÚNICO QUE VEO ES QUE TE ESCONDES DE MI!

**-**QUE NO ME ESCONDO!

**-**QUE SI**-** ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor y Remus huyo sano y salvo, pues estos dos se quedaron a mitad de camino discutiendo, mientras James y Lily ya habían llegado a la mesa y se sentaban junto con Remus, quien ya comía feliz de la vida.

**-**QUE NO!

**-**QUE SI

**-**QUE NO!

Y así seguía la lista de la discusión… 15 minutos después…

**-**NICTE!

**-**¿QUE?

**-**¿PORQUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO?

**-**¿COMO QUE PORQUE?... ¿COMO QUE PORQUE!... PORQUE… PORQUE… ¿Por qué discutíamos? O.o

**-**O.o No recuerdo…

**-**u.u En fin… tengo hambre, vamos a comer**-** Y así, señores y señoritas termina una de las tantas discusiones de estos dos muchachos, quienes son los mejores amigos (o al menos para Sirius que el tener una amiga ya era un logro). Y el comedor volvió a la normalidad (ya estaban acostumbrados a esas escenas -.-)…

**-**Moony… Quiero eso que tienes en tu plato**-** hablo con voz grave

**-**Hay más en la mesa Sirius… Es MI plato ¬¬

**-**Nicté**-** murmuro como bebe **–**No me quiere dar…

**-**Vamos Remus… no seas así**-** dijo con voz infantil Nicté**-** Convida…

**-**¿Le solapas sus intenciones Nic?**-** estaba asombrado

**-**No… T.T Pero yo también quiero

**-**XD **-** Todos… menos Sirius que la miraba con admiración y orgullo.

**-**Pero hay mas en la mesa**-**por fin hablo Lily

**-**Si, pero el de Remus se ve mas rico**-** dijo firme Nicté

**-**Se antoja mas**-** la siguió Sirius

**-**¿Remus?**-** se asombro **–**Cielos Sirius! ERES GAY!**-** exacto, en ese momento ni un grillo se escuchaba en el comedor… incluso Sirius se quedo sin palabras…

**-**¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?... CREES QUE ALGUIEN TAN SEXY, GUAPO Y LINDO COMO YO PODRIA SER GAY?**-** chillo el aludido

**-**Ahora si lo pareces**-** murmuraron al unísono Remus y Lily, pues Nicté ya prácticamente se comía la comida de Remus con los ojos, a lo que el aludido se dio cuenta y lo quito justo a tiempo de que ella se lanzara sobre el plato.

**-**T.T Eres malo**-** murmuro…

**-**JAMES DILE ALGO**-** exigió el moreno a su mejor amigo, quien no contesto **–**¿James?...JAMES!

**-**¿Qué? O.o

**-**¿Estas bien cariño?**-** Lily estaba preocupada… llevaba semanas que James estaba muy distraído, y mas para con ella¿se habría hartado ya de ella¿Su mayor temor se estaba cumpliendo?…

**-**No**-** la observo y sonrió, lo que la tranquilizo, un poco **–**Estoy bien**-** volteo a Sirius **–**Y tu ¿que me decías?

**-**¿Podrías aclarar que no soy Gay?

**-**No Sirius**-** dijo con voz cansada… lo que todos malinterpretaron **–**Quiero decir que NO eres Gay**- **agrego**-** Alguien tan sexy y encantador no podría serlo, y Tu Remus**-** el aludido volteo a verlo asustado**-** Podrías ser tan amable de servirles a estos dos niños**-** señalo a Sirius y Nicté con la cabeza a quienes les brillaron los ojitos**-** es que cuando tu sirves la comida se antoja mas**-** sonrió y Remus rió orgulloso.

**-**Esta bien James**-** El líder por naturaleza asintió y volvió a su comida… sin mas comentario.

El almuerzo trascurrió con calma, mas de lo normal, Remus y Sirius peleaban porque Sirius aun quería robar la comida de Remus, y Nicté, pues ella estaba fascinada con la comida, la única normal era Lily, quien intentaba entablar una conversación con un cortante y eso si es raro, serio James, quien asentía, sonreía, negaba y comía… esa era últimamente su compañía. Lily suspiro resignada… cuando una lechuza blanca daba vueltas por su cabeza… entrego un paquete que ella pago y se alejo volando… Lily extrañada tomo el pequeño paquete, lo abrió y si no hubiera escondido su cabeza bajo su cabello todos se hubiesen dado cuenta de la cara sonrojada que tenia en ese momento, escondió el paquetito y volvió a su comida lo mas normal posible, pero la mirada de James sobre ella la desconcertó, y la hizo elevar su mirada a ella, en sus ojos se veía la duda, a lo que James sonrió y la beso, un beso ligero, rápido y tierno, para susurrarle al oído…

**-**¿Me encanta como haces eso?

**-**¿Hacer que?**-** estaba aturdida, él la vio a los ojos

**-**Esconder la revista que se te gusta leer**-** ella se sonrojo y ahora si lo notaron **–**Te gusta leer Corazón de Bruja**- **susurro por último y tras una mirada y sonrisa, se alejo para continuar comiendo. Ella le vio y suspiro… total, si él ya lo sabía, que importaban los demás… saco la revista de su escondite y mientras comía encontró un articulo que llamo su atención, pero no porque dudara he…

"_Como saber si tu novio te quiere"_

_Si deseas saber si el amor de tu vida corresponde tus sentimientos… hazle estas simples preguntas… obvias pero oportunas… sabrás la verdad…_

_1.- Primero…_

De acuerdo… no es que dudara… pero mira que coincidencia… ¿Por qué no probarlo?... total, ya sabía que James la quería, se lo había demostrado, pero confirmarlo no esta de mas… ¿cierto?... Cierto… Respiro… y con aire casual, mientras comía, vio el momento oportuno, en el que James reía de algún comentario de Sirius…

**-**James…

**-**mmm?**-** seguía riendo un poco menos

**-**Tu…**-** se sonrojo y agacho, ya no parecía tan fácil **-**¿Crees que soy bonita?**-** susurro, pero la respuesta de James no llegaba, así que levanto su rostro al de él… que la observaba, detallándola…

**-**No**-** simple, sencillo, esa fue su respuesta… Claro que ella se lo merecía, tiempo atrás el le había dicho que era muy bonita, así que sonrió pensando que sólo se burlaba de ella. Negó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a preguntar…

**-**¿Quieres estar conmigo siempre?**-** lo vio directo a los ojos

**-**No**-** James respondió... Pero esta vez con voz seria y la vista fija hacia ella... Lily dio un pequeño suspiro, ok la broma estaba siendo muy cruel... Ya sus amigos los miraban interesados, eso no se veía todos los días¿James diciendo eso de Lily?... Así que finalmente ella pregunto…

**-**Y si yo me marchara lejos de ti… ¿llorarías por mí?**-** Espero, paciente, pero él no dudo en contestar…

**-**No**- **Lily había escuchado suficiente... No quería escuchar esas cosas aunque sólo sean de broma… Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas para salir, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Se levanto a seguirla, ya todos los del comedor veían la escena, y como todo chisme ya todos estaban enterados de que había pasado… James despreciando a Lily Evans, la noticia del año... James entonces corrió tras ella... la jaló de un brazo y le contestó:

**-**Lily...Tu no eres linda**-** acaricio su mejilla**-** ¡Eres hermosa!

**-**Y no quiero estar contigo por siempre cariño… ¡NECESITO estar contigo por siempre!**-** ella sonrió sollozando, contenta…

**-**Y Lily Evans… Si te vas no lloraría**-** ella vio sus ojos, cristalinos, sinceros**- **Simplemente... moriría…**-**

Y entonces ella lo supo… lo amaría por siempre… grito su nombre y lo abrazo, todas las chicas suspiraron ilusionados y los chicos no pudieron hacer mas que bufar… celosos y aturdidos por tal despliegue de amor… y James, ya no tuvo dudas, la abrazo por la cintura y susurro en su oído…

**-**Quiero estar contigo siempre Lily**-** ella se alejo y vio sus ojos cuestionándolo… **-**Casate conmigo**-** Lily abrió los ojos enormes cuando vio el anillo que James le mostraba y ahora ponía en su dedo. Claro… ya sabía la respuesta…

**-**SI!**-** lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso feliz, todos aplaudieron, pero una voz a todos interrumpió.

**-**POR FIN! Ya me estaba hartando del temor de James al pedírtelo… YA ERA TIEMPO… GRACIAS MERLIN**-** rogó a los cielos, pero recibió un par de codazos de cada lado…

**-**Cállate**-** susurraron sus otros dos amigos

**-**Auch… es la verdad**-** se acariciaba las zonas afectadas**- **Solo que yo si lo dije.

Todos sonrieron y voltearon a donde estaban los ahora prometidos… pero este lugar ya estaba vacío, pues donde antes estaban ahora solo había un Severus Snape que acababa de llegar bañado en gelatina rosa, broma que llevaba la marca "Cortesía Black Inc."

Mientras todos reían la pareja de enamorados se encontraba en el jardín compartiendo el profundo amor entre besos y palabras… las mas hermosas palabras antes dichas… pero con mayor fuerza y valor ahora…

**-**Te amo James Potter…**-**lo beso suavemente

**-**Te amo Lilian Evans**-** la abrazo y profundizo el beso aun mas… Despues de todo... esas revistas pueden traer algo bueno...

**FIN**

**PORFIN! Después de tanto tiempo pude terminarlo! Mi primer James-Lily… Espero que les guste…**

**Quiero sus comentarios! En muchos REVIEWS! **

**Con cariño Ly Malfoy**


End file.
